The Prodigal Son
by Brickc16
Summary: The Winchesters are tasked by god to join his son in killing the evil and monstrous Mother of All.
1. The Prodigal Son Returns

Brian O'Reilly was your average carpenter in the small New Hampshire town of Raymond. Things usually went his way, people liked him, he had a great family. His mother, Mary, had passed away from during his birth, and his father Joseph had never once told Brian it was his fault. So pretty much, life was good. That was of course, before weird things started to happen in this little town of his.

For starters, a while back, kids had started going missing left and right. Then 2 or 3 days later, the vanishings stopped! Brian was sure it had to do with the feds in the '67 Impala. Of course he never thought they were feds. They seemed too young, and too loose to be feds. In all the movies he had seen with federal agents, none of them had been very young or very... fun looking.

Brian had also been having a lot of weird dreams. Dreams that involved, demons and other creatures. This woman, who had a very freaky face. And a man, an older man, rough beard, Hawaiian shirt, swimming trunks with tropical designs on them. And a man with a tan over coat and loose black tie.

It was strange, he even saw the feds from the kidnapping case in one of his dreams. He didn't know why they were in such... odd... dreams, but he didn't much care.

But, the dreams were only the start, and that is where our prologue ends, and our story starts...

* * *

><p>Brian had a job. Today, of all days! Easter. Maybe if he finished early, he thought, he could still make family dinner at his father's house. Unfortunately, he never expected what was about to happen.<p>

He got to the site where he would be building the cabinets for a young woman. Her name was Janice Berkley, he had met her once at a Christmas party hosted by a mutual friend. She seemed nice enough, as nice as any gorgeous woman could be. She wasn't stuck up, like one of those celebrity hotties you hear about on VH1 or Entertainment Tonight.

He knocked on the door and Janice opened the door.

"Hello Ms. Berkley," Brian said, nodding in greeting.

"Brian," Janice said, smiling. "I've told you. Call me Janice."

"Er... right. Janice. So where's the place you want the cabinets to go?"

"Oh well, why don't you have something to eat before you start your job?"

"Nah, I... I couldn't. I need to get this done so I can get to my dad's for dinner."

"Oh but I insist," Janice said flirtatiously. And for a second, a split second, the way the light hit her eyes, it looked as though her eyes were fully black...

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean Winchester had been in Manchester working a ghost job when they heard the fluttering of wings behind them. They turned to see the angel Castiel looking as stone faced as ever.<p>

"Sam," he said, "Dean, you need to get to Raymond. Go to 55 Langford road. The woman inside is a demon. The man is of great importance. Go. _Now._" And before Sam and Dean could say anything they heard another fluttering of wings and Cas was gone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dean said.

"I... I don't know," Sam said, still confused. "But, uh, I guess we should head out to Raymond."

"Hey, isn't that where we ganked the boogeyman?"

"Yeah, I wonder what's there that's so important."

"As long as we don't have to deal with the kid again. That kid was annoying, I'm not gunna lie to ya."

They walked out of their motel room and as Sam went to check them out of the room Dean went and got the Impala. After Sam came out of the office they were on their way east, toward Raymond, not knowing what they were about to get themselves into...

* * *

><p>It had honestly been the most fun job Brian had ever been on. After the small snack of homemade cookies things got a little... hot. Instead of leading Brian to the cabinets, Janice led him up to her bedroom. And things took off. But before things could take off too far, someone jumped out of the closet.<p>

"Stop right there!" a teen boy of about 16 or 17 screamed, a knife in his hand.

"What the hell!" Brian yelled. "What are you doing in the closet!"

The boy's face fell. "Oh... no! It... its not what it looks like!"

Brian looked at Janice, who had a look of sheer hatred as she looked at the boy. Then, her eyes turned black. He raised her arm and sent the boy flying at the wall. He grunted as he hit it and dropped the knife, which never hit the floor, instead it sped into Janice's other hand.

"Where did you get this knife?" She said slowly.

"It... was given to me..." The boy said, he seemed to be struggling against the pain.

"By _who_!" Janice growled. And just then the bedroom door was broken down and two men came in. One holding a very old looking gun, the other holding a knife much like the one the boy had had.

The one with short brownish hair looked at Brian with his eye brows raised.

"Are we interrupting something?" He asked, a grin on his face.

Brian looked down and saw his pants were down and his soldier was standing at attention. His face grew hot and he pulled them up. When he looked up he realized that the two men were the feds who had solved the mysterious kidnappings.

The long haired man looked at the kid and sighed. "Chris, what the hell are you doing here?"

Brian looked at the boy named Chris in time to see the kid's color change from white to red.

"Er, well. I knew this bitch was a demon so I came to uh... do what you guys do."

"With what?" the smart ass short hair man said. "A steak knife? Kid, you gotta learn you can't kill demons with anything."

"No not a steak knife!" the boy shouted, but before he could continue his face contorted with pain and Janice spoke up.

"Silence! All of you! It's time to die Winchesters, and Wall." She looked at Brian, and Brian screamed.

Her face wasn't the pretty, young face of Janice Berkley. Instead there was a monstrous, dark face with black eyes, sharp, piercing, yellow teeth. And her voice was demonic and creepy. She spoke in a different language it seemed but Brian could understand what she was saying.

At his reaction her... _it's_... face spread a great big grin, showing all her teeth. And then she spoke, in that demonic way.

"Do you see Winchesters, it is happening. He can see my true face. I must kill him now before something... dangerous happens."

She... _it_... lowered it's arm and Chris fell to the floor, breathing heavily. She turned fully toward Brian and raised her arm but before anything happened Brian wasn't in the room anymore.

He was on a beach, the blue, cloudless sky beaming down at him. It was dark in Janice's room so the new found light made Brian have to shield his eyes. When he had been able to see clearly, he turned and saw a man, sitting on a lounge chair. He was wearing a tropical shirt with swim trunks decorated with tropical flowers. He had flipflops on. He had a rough grayish beard and long straggly graying hair. He had sunglasses and he was sipping on a straw that was in a coconut cup, a little umbrella thing that Brian never understood what it was for was stuck in there as well.

"Well!" The man said with a smile. "The Prodigal Son returns at last!"

"Who... who are you?" Brian asked, he thought he'd seen the man somewhere before, but that was absurd, he had never been to the tropics.

"I am God," The man said simply.

"Hmm," Brian said. "Funny, you don't look much like Morgan Freeman."

The old man chuckled, and then looked up at Brian. But what he saw was not the face of an old man, but the... well... there was no explaining it. He saw the "face", if that's what you could call it, of God.

"Oh... well, I can see you really are God."

"Yes, and you, my boy, are the Prodigal Son!"

"The... the Prodigal Son... you mean like... Jesus Christ?"

"Yes! Lost for two thousand and eleven long years. But now, here you are."

"but... how?"

"Hm, it is a long story my boy. I think it would best be explained by doing this."

God stood up and walked over to Brian, and placed his index finger and middle finger on his forehead. Brian felt a rush of information cram into his head all at once. He understood everything now. But he also had a massive headache.

"That headache will go away momentarily." God assured him. "Now listen, there are still things I cannot explain. But there is no time. You must go back to the Winchesters, they will help you. The boy too, he is quite important in this as well..."

* * *

><p>The Winchesters were pinned against the wall, struggling against their invisible bonds. The demon who had pinned them there was pacing the room, talking to herself.<p>

"What is she going to say when she finds out the son has vanished. I am doomed, she'll kill me when she finds out. What am I gunna do... I know, I'll give her the Winchesters, the only two people who know how to kill her. Yes, yes that will do."

"Hey!" Dean yelled. "Stop talking to yourself you crazy bitch, your giving me the creeps!"

A new wave of pain came across them.

"Don't piss her off Dean," Sam warned after the pain faded.

Chris, who had been unconscious on the floor, stirred slightly. The demon paid no attention to him. Chris lifted his head and saw in front of him the knife he had brought with him. She had dropped it when the man disappeared. He reached out slowly and pulled it toward him. Then played dead until the demon came back his way.

When she got to him and turned back around he got up slowly and silently, and walked over to the demon. He raised the knife overhead and was about to bring it down when the demon turned. Chris stopped in half stab and all the color faded from his face. He gave a nervous chuckle and made a smile that matched his chuckle's nervousness. The demon smiled back and threw him against the wall between Sam and Dean.

"I guess I will give you to her as well." She said, mostly to herself than to Chris himself. And when she turned she saw the man who had once been next to her and then was not.

"Hello Janice," He said with a smile, and he pushed her back and she flew towards the three pinned men.

Chris, who hadn't dropped the knife this time was able to prop it up against the wall with the blade sticking out. The demon had hit the wall where the knife was and there as a flash that signified she the demon was dead.

What Brian had saw was much different, and much creepier. When the demon hit the knife it's face twisted and there was a demonic howl. The face started to burn, it writhed and twisted and howled. And then it exploded, in a flash of yellow light, Brian could see the pretty face of Janice Berkley, a look of pain on her face, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth.

The three men on the wall were released from the bonds and the three of them, along with Janice, tumbled to the floor. The Winchesters stood up as did Chris, pulling the knife from Janice's back. He looked at Dean and held up the blood stained blade.

"Like I said," he said defiantly. "It's not a steak knife."

Brian walked over and turned the girl over onto her back. Her eyes had closed on the fall down and her teeth were blood stained. Brian knew what to do, how he could save the soul of this woman. He did as the almighty had done to him. He put his index finger and middle finger on her forehead and there was a great flash of white light. He was blinded, but felt the girl rise into the air, our from under his fingers. When the light started to fade he could faintly make out angel wings behind a black silhouette of a girl's body. When the light finally faded completely, Janice lowered in front of him and he could see her face, but she glowed faintly.

"What's happened to me," She asked. "One minute I'm watching that... demon walk around in my body, then I feel a knife in my back and then I'm at my 16th birthday party. And then I'm floating in the air with the feeling of wings and immortality on me!"

"I... I think I just made you an angel," Brian said, looking at his hands as if they just committed an unspeakable act.

"An angel..." Janice whispered.

Dean stepped forward. "Alright pal, we gotta get you to a safe place. Come on."


	2. A visit from Dad and a story about Mom

"So, you're telling me that you are Jesus Christ himself?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Uhhh, yeah. Pretty much," Brian said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Dean said, laughing and shaking his head, he threw himself down on the couch in Chris' livingroom.

They had gone to Chris' house for a safe haven which Dean and Sam were hesitant on... until they got there and saw it was a demon repellent fortress. Apparently after Sam and Dean left demons had started to pester Chris. He had put glue down on the floor and window sills and put salt down so that it stayed down. He had demon traps all over the place so even if, by some miracle they got in, they would have nowhere to go.

When they asked Chris where he got the Demon Killing Knife he said it came in the mail, with a note saying, _Use it well, George Oric Donalds._ Which he deduced by using initials as being God. And so he did indeed put the knife to good use. Killing any demons he came across. Which explained why he had been in Janice's closet, he had seen that the girl was no ordinary girl at all. But in fact a demon sent from some mysterious creature.

"Uh, guys," Chris called from the kitchen. "Come and see this."

The three men all walked into the kitchen and looked out the window. It looked as if the whole town was standing outside Chris' house. All black eyed and dangerously vicious. Brian saw the whole army had demon faces. He backed up toward the deep freezer, heart beating faster than it ever had before. There was a fluttering of wings and when Brian turned, he saw the man in the loose tie and overcoat like in his dreams. Dean and Sam seemed to know him because when they saw him they weren't shocked to see him. In fact, they were practically ecstatic to see him.

"Cas, thank god! What's going on?" Dean asked.

The one named Cas stood there for a minute and stared around at them all, lingering on Brian.

"This is indeed the son of God. The Prodigal Son has indeed returned."

"But after 2011 years?" Sam said doubtfully. "Why now? Why not 500 years ago or a thousand?"

"Because there was never a reason for him to return. But now, with the Mother of All risen again, we need the savior more than ever."

"Well we won't be able to do anything with the whole Damned army outside our front door!" Dean said. Pulling back the curtains exposing the stationary demons.

"Dean, close the curtains," Brian said, closing his eyes. "Those things creep me out."

Dean did so and walked back into the livingroom where Castiel was.

"I know of a way that we can get rid of the demons," Cas said. Everyone looked at him. "There is a spell, that when done properly will eliminate all demons but not killing any of the vessels."

Dean clapped his hands together and rubbed them together.

"Alright!" he said. "You do this and we will be on our way to do what we need to do!"

"It's not that simple Dean," Cas said, still standing.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. "Just say the words and send these bastard back to the pit."

"Like I said, it's not that simple. This spell takes a lot of energy. Any angel that has tried to do it has ended up dead. It would be no different with me."

Brian cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm not an angel per se," He said. "So do you think I have the juice to pull it off?"

Castiel seemed to consider it for a moment. Then he said, "Well, I suppose since you are the next powerful thing compared to God you could... but it is very risky."

"I think I am up to the challenge. This is what I was put onto earth for after all."

"Okay, well the incantation is..."

"I know what it is... I don't know how I know it... but I know it."

Brian started to incantation, his eyes closed, heart beating. And then he felt it, the magic pulsing through him. There was a flash... and then blackness...

* * *

><p>Brian was in a black room. He tried to move but he couldn't. There was something pinning him down. He struggled. Writhed. Twitched. Nothing happened.<p>

"Hello!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. There was no echo. But his eyes did get used to the darkness. And he could see all around him. Chains, lots and lots of chains reaching to unknown lengths. He looked down and saw he had chains stabbed through his arms legs and torso.

"_Nooooo!_" Brian roared. The flung himself around still bellowing

**"Brian!"**

His face was growing warm.

**"Brian!"**

Pain spread across him.

**"Brian!"**

Red lights flashed all around him...

* * *

><p>"Brian!" Dean smacked Brian across the face harder this time"<p>

Brian jolted awake and flung himself into a sitting position, nearly headbutting Dean on the way up.

Dean, who had flung himself backward, landed hard on the floor.

Brian looked around the room. Castiel, Sam, Chris, Janice, and Dean were all looking at him with worried looks on their faces.

"Did... did it work?" Brian asked. "Are the demons gone?"

"Yes," Cas confirmed. "And with the help of my brothers and sisters the whole town is now at their houses. Though they will all remember what has happened here."

"So, I guess God taught you everything didn't he?" Dean said to Brian.

"Not exactly," came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see the man of the hour. Dressed in the same tropical outfit, minus the coconut cup.

"And, uh, who are you?" Dean asked, Castiel was staring, his usually stoney face was locked in a look of pure awe.

"Boys," Brian said, smiling a little. "Let me introduce you, to our creator."

"God?" Sam breathed.

"That is correct," God said.

Dean leaned closer to Sam.

"Doesn't look much like Morgan Freeman," he said, chuckling.

Castiel knelt down into a bow, like a night to the king of England.

"Rise Castiel, please." God said, but not very formally. Castiel did indeed rise but did not look at God. He kept his head bowed.

"What do you mean not exactly, sir?" Chris said, he seem pretty calm for meeting the big man himself... of course, God did talk to him when the Boogeyman attacked, so meeting him isn't that much of a surprise.

God seemed to have seen Chris for the first time since he got there. He smiled a fatherly smile.

"Well, my boy," God said kindly. "I shall explain this to you all... where to start. Well, I guess it would best be explained this way.

"Well, I guess I could start with my wife..."

"Wife?" Dean said. "God... God doesn't have a wife, there's nothing about a wife in the bible!"

"The bible also says I live in heaven. Whoever wrote that thing was bullshitting you. Anyway, I guess if you must know... I could tell you this. You call me 'God,' but... I don't like being called God. I like to go by my real name; Adam."

"Adam?" Dean asked. "How is that a hint?"

"Dean," Brian said slowly. "That is a hint... who were the first two humans on earth according to the bible?"

"Adam and Eve." Dean said simply, it took a moment for it to sink in when Dean snapped his fingers. "Your wife is Eve!... who the hell is Eve?"

"Why do I feel like I have heard someone talk about her recently?" Sam asked the air.

Chris rolled his eyes and went into his room. He came out with a book titled _Supernatural: ...And Then There Were None._

"It's all in one of the newer books of _Supernatural_. When Bobby was possessed by the Khan Worm, he called the Mother of All 'Eve'."

Dean looked at Sam, and mouthed _What a nerd_.

Sam smirked but his smile was gone when he figured it all out.

"You... you're the Adam that was with Eve when she took the apple from the Tree of knowledge!"

"Yes," God said. "You see, when she took the apple from that tree- after I told her _not_ too- she changed. She was... _evil_. Next thing I know she's creating these creatures, monsters! Vampires first, then she made the werewolf, then the shapeshifters, and so on after that. She hid them among the humans, I couldn't find them. They just went about and killed and killed and killed.

Then, the humans had had enough and started to go after the monsters. Killing them all. You recall the story of Dracula? He was the first to go. At this time, I believe Eve had corrupted one of my favorite angels, Lucifer, into believing the humans were killing humans in cold blood! This is the true story of why I sent Lucifer to hell, if he had corrupted other Angels we would have had a big problem.

Finally, some of the monsters decided they didn't like being monsters, killers on instinct. Werewolves were the first to feel this way, being creatures of the night once a month. They were humans every other day, they had lives, _families_. After they had killed their families the first full moon, they either killed themselves or devoted themselves to finding a cure for what they thought was an illness.

When the monsters found out who had made them this way, they turned to the one person they thought could help. The almighty himself... me. I told them, reluctantly, how to kill Eve. How they needed the ashes of a phoenix, luckily one of the monsters was a phoenix and was willing to sacrifice himself for the cause. So, with the ashes they set out, and killed the woman I used to love. Little did I know she saw this coming, she had created a realm she and her creatures would go when killed... Purgatory. And so, after she was killed, her favorite creatures, and her most loyal subjects, the dragons, set out to find a way to raise her from her prison. I thought I had more time... I was wrong..."

"I don't get it," Dean said. "You are probably more powerful than Eve, why don't you kill her yourself?"

"Because, she is my wife, I could never do that to the woman I love... or loved."

"So you gave me the powers of your son to do it for you," Brian said, staring at the floor, much like Castiel.

"Yes, and the Winchesters can help you. Along with Mr. Wall if he is up to the challenge?"

"Oh, no..." Dean said. "Nooo, we couldn't put the kid in danger."

"Hey," Chris said. "I wanna go! I can be a real asset to the team!"

"Great!" God said, clapping his hands together. "It's settled! Chris will go with you guys and Brian as well. If you need any additional help, call Castiel. I am sure he will help. Well, _Au __revoir mon amies__!"_ And then God disappeared, but instead of the fluttering of wings there was a rush of waves, as if he surfed away instead of flying.

"Well its settled," Chris said, beaming. "When we leaving?"


	3. Motel Hell

Brian was sitting in the back of the black 1967 Chevrolet Impala as Dean drove southwest out of New Hampshire and into Massachusetts. Dean never said where exactly they were going, all he said was that they were going to see a friend in South Dakota.

Brian had never been outside of New Hampshire before, except for maybe going into Mass to go see the Red Sox at Fenway Park. Other than that he had stayed in New Hampshire for his whole life. He sat silently in the back seat with Chris sitting next to him, polishing the demon killing knife he had gotten from God.

"You know Dean," Chris said. "This is a really awesome car. I have always wanted a car like this."

"Really," Dean said dully. Chris hadn't shut up since they got on the road.

"Yeah, and the way it is in the trunk, the whole artillery, its sick!"

"Chris," Sam said, sighing. "Can you please just shut up so I can get some sleep?"

"Oh," Chris said, face falling and color rushing to his face. "Sure, of course..." He didn't talk until they were halfway through Ohio, nearly 11 hours later.

It was late, and everyone was exhausted. Sam directed Dean to a motel using a map and Sam went inside and rented two rooms. One for Sam and Dean, the other for Brian and Chris (Which Dean was quick to point out when Chris started into the room Dean was heading into.)

Brian and Chris walked into the motel room to find Janice sitting on one of the beds in nothing but bra and panties.

"Whoa-kay!" Chris said, shielding his eyes acting as though what he saw was something totally unattractive.

_But failing terribly,_ said the little man in his pants.

Brian, who hadn't expected this, stopped dead in his tracks, causing Chris to bump him and trip. Janice didn't really notice any of this, or if she did she didn't show it. She was staring into Brian's eyes, and Brian stared into her's. Those beautiful eyes, he just stood there, frozen. Then he sort of shook himself back into his surroundings and looked down at Chris.

"Hey," he said, "go... uh... go sleep in with Dean and Sam will ya?"

Chris walked outside and Brian closed the door behind him. Chris walked over to the door of Sam and Dean's room and heard three voices. Sam, Dean, and a new voice that sounded emotionless.

"Cas, why would God tell us to bring this kid?" Dean said, his voice kind of annoyed.

"Dean I told you," the angel Castiel said, "God has his reasons, have faith."

"Guh!" Dean groaned and Chris heard the footsteps coming toward the door. He scrambled away from the door and made contact with a body. He looked up and saw a man in a black suit. His face was pale and skinny looking, his black hair was slicked back and his nose pointed like a bird's beak.

"Who... who are you?" Chris asked quietly, the door opening behind him and the eldest Winchester walking out, fuming. He stopped when he saw Chris, talking to nothing.

"You can see me, can you?" The man said darkly. "Interesting."

"Who are you?" Chris asked again.

"I, my boy, am Death." The man said, then seeing the look on Chris' face said, "Yes, _the_ Death."

The Grim Reaper looked up at Dean and nodded. Chris turned to see Dean standing there giving him an odd look. Castiel and Sam had followed him out of the motel room, while a soft thumping was coming from the room next door.

"Hello Death," Castiel said, staring at the man. Dean and Sam looking at him, then to where he was staring.

"Hello Castiel, how goes your war?"

"As well as a war can go. How goes the search for Him?"

"Ah well, you know how it goes. He hides, I seek. When I find, he flees."

"Well, best of luck to you. Chris, lets go inside."

The four men left the Pale Rider and went back into the motel. They shut the door and Castiel pointed at the bed closest to the door.

"Sit," Castiel said to Chris. Chris sat, there was loud thump on the wall and a smash.

Dean leaned over to Sam, "Talk about Passion of the Christ."

Sam gave Dean a look of disgust, while Dean just smiled and chuckled at his own dumb Mel Gibson reference.

"Chris, your death is coming." Castiel said, seeming not to hear Dean's lame joke. Chris was just barely stifling a laugh, until he heard this news.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"A person can only see a Reaper, or Death himself, when his or her life is coming to it's end."

"So... I'm gunna die? Soon?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you don't sugar coat it do you?" Chris said with a chuckle.

There was a loud bang, and another smash, from Brian's room. Then there was a scream, not a "Oh my god harder" scream either. A bloodcurdling, old horror movie scream. The four men looked at the wall and then Castiel was gone and Dean and Sam were running for the door. Chris stayed behind at the bed, frozen on the spot.

Dean and Sam bursted through the door to see blood all over the place, Brian was lying on the floor and an angel killing sword stuck in the body of Janice. Castiel was kneeling next to Brian, doing his angel thing, index and middle finger on Brian's forehead.

"He's fine," Cas said, standing. Then gesturing at Janice, he said, "She, however, is not."

"Yeah, we can see that," Dean said, looking at the body of the dead angel, she wasn't just dead. She had been massacred.

"Who could have done this?" Sam said mostly to himself than to the others.

"I think," Castiel said. "I know who it was." And without explanation he vanished, in a fluttering of wings.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said, sitting on the clean bed. "I wish he would tell us things before just going off on his own."

"Yeah," Sam said, sitting next to his brother.

They heard a noise in their room and remembered Chris, and what Castiel had told them. They both got up and ran into the room and find Chris standing next to the bathroom, and a man standing in the middle of the room, in a circle, with a star in it.

"Chris," Dean said. "Come on over here man."

"No Dean," Chris said, horror in his eyes but understanding on his face. "This is what Cas meant when he said my life was coming to an end."

"That's right," Said the man in the devil's trap. He was African American, he was wearing a suit. But there was something wrong, he seemed familiar in some sort of way. Then the man turned to Dean and Sam and automatically they both knew who it was.

"Raphael," Dean said with obvious signs of contempt.

"Hello Dean, long time... no see." And before they knew it the Winchesters were pinned against the wall.

When Raphael turned he was face to face with Castiel.

"Castiel," the Archangel said, as if greeting an old friend. "How are you."

"As the humans would say," Cas said, "I am royally pissed off."

"Well, move aside and let me kill the boy and we can talk."

"Why do you want this boy? He is of no importance."

"He has spoken with my father... that is something no _human_ should have the privilege of doing what I cannot!" He looked over Cas' shoulder at Chris. "What makes him so special that he can speak to Him?"

"I would tell you," Castiel said. "But honestly I haven't a clue why he is special."

"Get out of my way Castiel, you know I can make you."

"Cas," Chris said. "Go, _now_. I got this."

"Oh ho ho!" Raphael chuckled. "'I got this,' he says. And what could you do to me?"

Castiel disappeared and Chris turned and pulled the door of the bathroom closed, revealing a bloody symbol. Raphael looked at Chris who lifted his arm, and his sleeve fell to reveal a long cut down his arm.

"NO!" Raphael screamed but before he could vanish Chris slapped the door with his hand and there was a flash of light, and Raphael was gone.

Dean and Sam fell from the wall and onto the floor. Chris walked over to them and Dean looked up to see an outstretched hand.

"Thanks," Dean said.

"I don't get it," Sam said. "How did that devil's trap hold Raphael?"

"It couldn't," Chris said. "I thought a demon would be the one to kill me so I put that down. He had just been there when you guys got here. He could've come at me at any second. Honestly, I think he's afraid of Castiel. If he could've gotten to me when Cas was here he would have done it."

"That was a good move with the Angel Banishing Charm," Dean said.

"Yeah, thanks." Chris said. "How's Brian and Janice?"

And as if on cue they heard a yell from in the next room, and sobbing...


	4. A White Picket Fence Worthy breakfast

Back on the road they went, driving toward South Dakota where Sam and Dean said their friend Bobby Singer lived.

Sure, Brian was skeptical about just leaving Janice's body there, at the motel, but Dean and Sam insisted they go that night, before the cleaning lady came in. So Brian left the closest thing he ever had to a love. And now he was getting farther and farther away, he felt like he was stretching his heart across the states. He felt the stretch at each state line, Indiana, Illinois, Wisconsin, Minnesota, and South Dakota. They pulled into a car cemetery, where there was a house with a man standing outside.

The man was of average height, he was wearing a trucker hat and a plaid shirt. He had a beer belly, and a rough brown beard that was graying a bit. He was your average redneck American, all wrapped up with a beer can in his hand. Dean pulled up along the front of the house and turned off the engine.

The four men got out of the car and started toward the front porch of the house where the man stood.

"Hey boys," he said, holding up the can in greeting. "Cas told me you were comin'. I got the guest room all made up so if the four of you wanna get some sleep yer more than welcome."

"Right," Dean said, stomping past the man. "Thanks Bobby."

Sam walked up behind Dean into the house. Brian and Chris approached Bobby.

"Um, Mr. Singer," Brian said, extending his hand. "My name is Brian O'Reilly."

"Bobby," Bobby said, shaking Brian's hand. "Call me Bobby, nice to meet ya Brian." He looked at Chris. "And you are?"

"My names Chris," Chris said, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet ya kid. Go ahead inside I have... cookies or something in there." He turned and walked inside.

"Cookies..." Chris said simply. "What is with these Hunters and being able to tell the difference between a homicide and a monster sighting but not being able to tell the difference between a 17 year old and a 7 year old."

Brian chuckled and walked into the house. He looked around and saw nothing of interest, there were whiskey bottles and beer bottles and cans littered around the house. There were hundreds of books spread all over the place. Brian continued into the kitchen, there were the ordinary kitchen things, table, oven, fridge, and counters. Next to the table however were things that weren't all that normal, phones labeled with government organizations. FBI, CIA, D.E.A, Homeland security, and so on.

"Those are for any suspicious characters," Bobby explained, following Brian's line of sight. "The boys give people my card and when they call I act as the boys' director."

"Clever," Brian said approvingly. He looked around and saw a six pack of cold ones on the counter.

"Help yourself," Bobby said, again following Brian's line of sight. "There's plenty more where that came from. Chris I have, uh, juice?"

"Bobby," Chris said, shaking his head. "I am 17, not 5. I can have soda like a big boy."

"Right," Bobby said, what was showing of his face growing red. He went over to the fridge and pulled out a Pepsi and threw it to Chris, who fumbled, but caught it.

"Hello," came a voice from the back wall. Everyone jumped and turned to see Castiel leaning against the wall.

"Cas!" Bobby yelled. "Now we got ourselves a party!"

"Chris, Brian, why don't you come with me." and Cas walked into the living room, followed by a curious pair. "Sit down."

Brian and Chris sat on the couch and looked up at the angel. Who turned and looked at them.

"So Brian," Castiel started. "I heard about the offer made to you by Raphael."

"Oh," Brian said, looking down. "Yeah."

"Uhm, what offer?" Chris asked.

"Well, apparently Raphael visited Brian before coming to you. While you were outside speaking to Death." Chris looked at Brian, eye brows raised. "He wanted Brian to join his side of the Heavenly Civil War. He wanted him to sabotage our attempts to kill the Mother of All."

"What? Why?" Chris asked, the Winchesters were now listening in, along with Bobby.

"The Mother of All wants to kill humanity, Raphael thinks it would be the perfect thing to throw me off. Therefore giving him the upper hand in the war."

"And," Brian piped up. "I told him no, and that is why he... he..." His voice broke.

"And that is why he killed Janice," Cas finished for him. "And then he came to you because he figured you would sabotage us. But he didn't expect us all to come running in, so he made up that story of being there to kill you."

"Why would I do that?" Chris said, looking angry, "I would be just as dead as everyone else if we failed to kill the Mother of All."

"He didn't expect you to be that smart," Castiel said.

"So let me get this straight," Dean spoke for the first time. "That damn ninja turtle tried to get Brian to join him, and when he wouldn't he went to Chris? What a man whore."

"Yes, and now we have a new obstacle. I have gotten word that Eve has been staying in a small Texan town called Eden."

"I wonder if she's got a garden," Dean said.

"Yeah," Chris said, "bet she's got quite the bush collection."

Everyone looked at Chris and started laughing, except Castiel who probably doesn't even know how to laugh...

* * *

><p>They left the next day at 6a.m, making sure to grab the bottle of Phoenix ashes from the old west. Brian was exhausted but he didn't complain, he knew they had a long way to go and so little time.<p>

They were making good time, seeing as how Dean was able to speed and somehow not get pulled over. It only took them a day and a half to get to a motel just outside of Eden. They checked in, one room this time, and they all decided who would get the beds. Brian, obviously, because he was the one who was going to be the one to, as Dean put it, gank the Mother of All. And Dean got the other because he pulled the "I was driving for almost 2 days straight" card.

"It was only 1 and a half days," Sam muttered grudgingly as he lay on the floor using his shoes as a pillow and his sweatshirt as a blanket.

The next day Brian rose to find the other bed empty, Sam sleeping with his ass in the air and his tongue hanging out in his shoe. Chris was sleeping on his stomach, shirt only on one arm and legs spread wide, glasses askew on his face. Dean was nowhere to be found but Brian figured he would be okay.

He got up and snuck over to the bathroom to take a shower, by the time he had done that, brushed his teeth, and shaved, Dean had come back with breakfast from a nearby diner. It was a 5 star meal in a 0.000001 star motel. It had everything, bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, waffles, homefries, the works. He had even set up the table with plates and everything.

"Well," Dean said, "it's not exactly white picket fence material, but it'll do, huh?"

"Yeah," Brian said, nodding. "It looks great Dean, you really out did yourself. Maybe we should wake these two up?"

"Nah," Dean said, sitting down. "Let 'em sleep. They might need all the rest they can get."

"What about you," Brian inquired. "Why are you up so early?"

"Nerves, same as you I suppose. The Mother of All bitch is really getting to me. I mean, I don't know if she's stronger than Lucifer, but to create all the monsters in the world I assume so. I mean, how do we even use the friggin' ashes on her?"

"Coat the bullets in the stuff maybe?"

"That would weigh them down, making it harder to aim."

"Hmm, maybe the same way you get a demon out of someone, shove the shit down her gullet."

"Maybe, but how the hell are we gunna get that close to her?"

Dean made an excellent point... unless...

"Maybe I can sneak up on her," Brian said. "Maybe that's why God wanted me on this as well, maybe she can't sense me like she can you, Sam, and Chris."

Dean thought about it for a few minutes, by that time Chris and Sam were awake, Sam was in the shower and Chris ate while waiting for Sam to get out of the shower. Chris had heard everything Dean and Brian had said in the last 10 minutes, so pretty much the whole conversation.

"I guess that could work," Dean said as Sam emerged from the bathroom. Chris didn't budge from his spot though, and this concerned Dean. "You okay, kid?"

"Why did God say I should come with you guys," He said to the air.

"Well," Sam answered, "maybe he thought you would be a valuable asset in the team."

"Bullshit... I mean, I haven't killed a single friggin' thing. I never used that knife, not once. It's completely clean. What purpose am I here for?"

"Mascot?" Dean suggested, in such a serious tone you knew he was trying to be funny. "Cheerleader maybe? We... we could get you little pompoms and an outfit with Winchesters on the chest. And you could do little cheers." He made fist pumping motions. "1-2-3-4, kick that bitch right out the door. 5-6-7-8, put her right in-to hell's gate."

Chris snorted with laughter and got up, obviously Dean had cheered him up and he started toward the bathroom, and then stopped at the door, he turned and looked at Dean.

"Maybe you should be the cheerleader," he said, grinning, "you cheered me right up..."

* * *

><p>It was now nearly 9a.m. The Winchesters, Brian, and Chris were all on their way to Eden, and possibly their deaths. Although they knew their deaths might be near, they couldn't help being cheerful. Dean had Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive" blasting and they were all sing, rather badly, along with it. Brian realized there was no where he would rather be than here, with his own type of people. And he figured, hell, if he survived this he might become a hunter himself. Not with Dean and Sam obviously, they seem to have too much on their plates to deal with a new man, but on his own, maybe pick up a partner along the way, have Bobby Singer make him up some badges and give him cards to his phones.<p>

Of course, that was only if they lived...

They had crossed the town line of Eden, Texas. They were in enemy territory, danger around every corner... but...

"This place is a friggin' ghost town," Dean said slowly, looking around at the deserted buildings and shops.

"That's how you know something is up," Sam said.

"He's right," Brian said, looking at his watch. "It's quarter of 10, the streets and sidewalks should be filled with people."

"And there's also the lack of Reapers," Chris pointed out, of course the only other person who could see that was Brian. "There should be one somewhere around don't you think?"

"Yeah," Brian agreed, looking around. There was no one, _no one_, around. Ghost town couldn't even describe it, because there weren't even any ghosts. It was more like a lifeless wasteland.

They drove for a while until they reached what looked like a greenhouse, but it was overrun with plants, you could hardly tell there was a building there. Dean looked at each of the 3 others in turn.

"What do you think," Dean asked when his eyes rested on Sam. "The Garden of Eden seems like a good enough place to start."

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding in agreement. "Let's check it out."

They pulled up alongside the greenhouse and all got out of the car.

"She's here," Brian said, more to himself than to the other 3. "I can feel her."

"Well Chris get your pompoms out," Dean said. "We're about to play one hell of a game in there..."


	5. Domestic Homicide

The four men walked into the greenhouse, completely focused on the things around them. When they heard rustling they all turned that way, prepared to kill. They had everything that could kill anything, silver, iron, knives, guns, even rock salt. Brian had never fired a gun before, and he never played Call of Duty, so he didn't know much about how to handle one of these things. Dean had given him the Colt that could kill virtually anything, everything except God, Lucifer, and of course Eve.

They stalked through the greenhouse, it was so overrun with plants and trees they thought it really could be a real forest. Although they didn't openly decide it, they all knew what they were looking for. An apple tree, a tree bigger than all the others. That's where they assumed the Mother of All would be.

It was quiet, much too quiet. They felt eyes on them the whole way, and Brian felt more than eyes, he felt the presence of multiple creatures. He wasn't sure if it was the plants, which were just as living as anything else in the world, or monsters. And then without warning Dean got knocked back by what looked like a tail. Brian turned to see what he had hoped they wouldn't see... a dragon.

He knew from what knowledge God had given to him in their first encounter that Dragons could be in human form. This one however, was not, he was full fledged Hulk Dragon, and he was ready to smash. The dragon gave a loud roar and aimed it's next attack at Chris, who dodged, but not quick enough, he had been scratched badly but not too badly.

"Brian!" Sam yelled. "Shoot!" He made gun motions with his hand, toward the dragon.

The dragon turned it's great head toward Brian and stared with eyes bigger than wrecking balls, it was hard for Brian to believe that such a large creature could fit inside the body of a human. Brian raised the Colt, but didn't aim, he just fired on instinct, as soon as the gun was risen. The bullet hit the dragon square between the eyes. The dragon collapsed, dead, blood trickling down it's head and onto the grass.

"Nice shot," Dean said, limping toward them.

"I can heal that," Brian said, gesturing toward the twisted ankle.

"No time," Dean said, shrugging past him. "We must be getting close to that bitch."

They continued on their way toward God knew (or maybe he didn't) where. Following practically nothing, but Brian's instinct. Brian's because he could sense more than the others, of course with Chris going all Ghost Whisperer he had heightened instincts as well.

When they got close to what Brian assumed was the center of the massive garden, they encountered something he, nor any of the others, to encounter. An angel. One of Raphael's angels they assumed.

"Halt, you three cannot pass," The angel said to Sam, Dean, and Chris. "You however," He said to Brian, "May enter. But leave your weapons here."

Brian looked at the others, who shrugged and gestured him forward, after taking the Colt.

Brian entered a large open area where, as they had expected, a large apple tree stood, a woman sitting underneath it. She was wearing a white dress, she had neat, long black hair and Brian assumed the poor virgin vessel was beautiful but all he could see was a monstrous face. As Brian approached, she looked up and smiled, it was a very scary smile.

"My boy," She said, raising to her feet. "How are you?"

The greeting was so formal and unexpected that Brian just gaped. Then he shook himself free and answered.

"As good as I ever could be at this point," He said.

"Well, I know you have had a long and dreadful journey. Traveling with the Winchesters will do that to you."

"Leave them out of it, Janice would have been murdered either way."

"Yes, I suppose," The Mother of All said, walking back to the tree.

"Listen Mother of All," Brian began but the Mother stopped him.

"Please, call me Eve, I like to think of us as friends don't you?"

"No," Brian said, hatred building up inside of him. "I would think us as friendly as Castiel and Raphael."

"Oh, come now, let's not do this. I'd really hate to have to kill you."

"No, let's do this. I want to stop what my Father started."

"Ooh, calling Him Father now are we? Well, I bet your 'Father' never told you that I wouldn't be so easy to fool did he?"

"What do you mean?" Brian demanded, utterly confused.

"Don't play stupid _boy_. I know you have the ashes of a Phoenix on you!"

"I don't!"

"Do not _lie_ to your Mother!" she flicked her wrist and Brian was pinned against the tree. She ripped an apple from the tree and walked over to the Prodigal son. "Why don't you try an apple? That will get you to forget your foolish thoughts of murdering your Mother."

"Get that thing away from me!" Brian shouted struggling hard.

"Don't make me force feed you, you know how mummy _hates_ trying to pry that strong jaw of yours open. Now open wide for the nice shiny apple!"

"Noooo!" Brian grunted eyes and mouth clamped shut, then he heard a noise, and he opened his eyes.

Eve was on the ground, and a man with a floral shirt and swim trunk was on top of her with a bottle in his hand. He was pouring the ashes down her throat, and before Brian's eyes the Mother of All began to burn, her face crusting over, seeming to age. Eve was dead, and as she died, the Garden of Eden began to wither away. The shiny red apple, that was still in her hand, shriveled into a small black pile of ash.

God rose from the body and turned to Brian, and Brian saw something he had never thought his God capable of doing. The old man... was crying.

"Adam," Brian began, but the old man raised his hand.

"Do not say you are sorry," He said. "I know you are not, nor are I. It had to be done, she was evil."

Brian knew this was probably his only chance to ask his question. So he asked what he longed to know for the past week and a half.

"Sir, where... where do angels go when they are killed?"

God chuckled. "That my boy, is a mystery even to me. I do not know where my first children go when they are killed. I would assume Purgatory, but I would hope not, not with _her_ there."

Brian frowned, his last hope at bringing back Janice went out quicker than a birthday candle.

"Wherever she is though Brian," God said reassuringly. "She is probably in a better place."

"The key word being probably," Brian muttered, feeling a tear leave his left eye.

"Yes," God said sadly. "Listen, if you ever need my guidance, just pray, and I will be there. But only when you _absolutely_ cannot think of what to do. I've been trying to get my tan started for over 2,000 years. I'm thinking I am incapable of getting a tan." And with those last words God was gone...

* * *

><p>Brian had gone out to find Sam, Dean, and Chris standing outside, next to the car, waiting for him. At the sight of him the smiled, knowing that the best has happened.<p>

"So," Dean said, grinning. "You ganked the old bitch did ya?"

"Nope," Brian said, wiping the grin of Dean's face. "Our old friend God did that."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised. "So much for not being able to do it to her."

"Maybe He literally couldn't," Chris said. "Maybe she was immune to anything He tried. Until He found out about the ashes that is, but she had been dead when He realized He could do something. So he hired us for the job to distract her from His plan."

The all agreed on that and decided it was time to go, there was nothing left to do there. So they got into the Impala and drove off. Never to hear from the Mother of All again...

* * *

><p>A year later Brian had become quite the accomplished Hunter. He rode in a red hot 1967 Impala (courtesy of his Father) with his new partner, Chris. Apparently Chris' death wasn't what got him seeing Ghosts and Reapers, he just had something in his blood that made him holy enough to see the things. The two had a theory of course. They figured Chris might be the incarnation of Noah or Moses or something. Some kind of holy figure.<p>

They'd see Dean and Sam occasionally, mostly if they are at Bobby's place at the same time. Castiel would drop in every once in a while, as would Raphael, trying to get Brian to fight in the war on his side. Brian was able to steer clear of the war, luckily.

But on Christmas day of 2012, he had gotten a gift from his Father, that he could never have expected. The note that came with it said this:

_Dear Brian,_

_You once asked me if I knew where Angels go after death. Well, after meeting with an old friend he was able to tell me where he puts the angels. And I was able to pull a few strings so that you could have this one back with you._

_Be careful,and I bless, _

_Adam._

Brian knew what that meant, and as soon as he read the last word, he was a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Janice, standing behind him, watery eyed and smiling. Most people would looked up into the heavens to thank God. Brian however simply closed his eyes and thanked the good lord as tears trickled down his cheeks...


End file.
